Advent Cup
The PWF Advent Cup 'is an annual tournament held by the federation Pro Wrestling FIRE. While the tournament des not have an official set date, it is generally held every Fall. The first ever Advent Cup was held in November of 2008, and has been an annual tournament since. The tournament traditionally uses a Block style elimination format, having three blocks, usually of four competitors. The wrestler that achieves the most wins in his Block goes on to participate in a Triple Threat at a DVD Taping between the winner of the other Blocks. The winner of that match receives a shot at the PWF Heavyweight Championship. =History= The Advent Cup was first established in 2008 to determine who would be the first ever PWF Champion, being that the title did not have a holder prior to the tournament. The winner of the 2008 Advent Cup was Johnny Rogue, who defeated Drake Addler and The Hangman at "PWF Origins" to become the first ever PWF Champion. The Advent Cup returned in 2009, this time with the winner receiving a shot at the now PWF World Championship. Adam Abel would defeat Josh Eagles and Leon Tyrell at Night II of "Honor or Horror" to become the 2009 Advent Cup Champion. =2008= The 2008 Advent Cup featured 12 participants from the PWF Roster. They were broken into three Blocks of four men, and the man with the most wins in his Block would proceed in the tournament. After, the winners from each Block would face off in a Triple Threat at "PWF Origins" to determine the first ever PWF Champion Participants *'Block A :*Caos :*Dustin Douglas :*Johnny Rogue :*Johnny Throttle *'Block B' :*Drake Killjoy/Adler :*Keith Skyfire :*Kevin Front :*Oni *'Block C' :*The Hangman :*Hollister :*Kyle Neverwinter :*Paul Sant Results Block Matches *'November 9th, 2008' :*Dustin Douglas d. Caos :*Drake Killjoy d. Keith Skyfire :*The Hangman d. Hollister :*Johnny Rogue d. Johnny Throttle :*Oni d. Kevin Front :*Paul Sant d. Kyle Neverwinter *'November 16th, 2008' :*Keith Skyfire d. Kevin Front :*Dustin Douglas d. Johnny Throttle :*Kyle Neverwinter d. Hollister :*Johnny Rogue d. Caos :*The Hangman d. Paul Sant :*Drake Killjoy d. Oni *'November 23th, 2008' :*Caos d. Johnny Throttle :*Oni vs. Keith Skyfire was cancelled due to pre-match attacks. :*Paul Sant vs. Hollister went to a double-countout :*Drake Adler d. Kevin Front :*Kyle Neverwinter d. The Hangman :*Johnny Rogue d. Dustin Douglas *'November 30th, 2008' :*The Hangman d. Kyle Neverwinter (Block C Tiebreaker) Championship Match *'December 7th, 2008 (PWF Origins)' *:Johnny Rogue d. The Hangman & Drake Adler to win the PWF Heavyweight Championship. Final Scores *'Block A' :*Johnny Rogue: 9 :*Dustin Douglas: 6 :*Caos: 3 :*Johnny Throttle: 0 *'Block B' :*Drake Adler: 9 :*Oni: 3 :*Skyfire: 3 :*Kevin Front: 0 *'Block C' :*The Hangman: 9 :*Kyle Neverwinter: 6 :*Paul Sant: 4 :*Hollister: 0 *'2008 Advent Cup Winner:' Johnny Rogue *'2008 Advent Runner-Ups:' The Hangman & Drake Adler =2009= The 2009 Advent Cup continued the Block format from the previous tournament. The only difference between the two years was that the winner of the 2009 Advent Cup received a shot at the PWF Heavyweight Title, opposed to the title itself, which was vacant during the original tournament. Participants *'Block A' :*Jeof J. Caravelle :*Josh Eagles :*Paul Sant :*Mark Semmel *'Block B' :*Delikado :*Orge Lambart :*Bart Sawyer :*Leon Tyrell *'Block C' :*Adam Abel :*Christian Kane :*Jeremy Sterling :*Johnny Taylor Results Block Matches *'September 27th, 2009' :*Jeof Caraelle d. Mark Semmel :*Johnny Taylor d. Christian Kane :*Josh Eagles d. Paul Sant :*Leon Tyrell d. Orge Lambart :*Adam Abel d. Jeremy Sterling :*Delikado d. Bart Sawyer *'October 4th, 2009' :*Adam Abel d. Christian Kane :*Delikado d. Orge Lambart *'October 11th, 2009' :*Jeremy Sterling d. Johnny Taylor :*Josh Eagles d. Mark Semmel :*Leon Tyrell d. Bart Sawyer :*Jeof Caravelle d. Paul Sant *'October 18th, 2009' :*Mark Semmel d. Paul Sant :*Jeremy Sterling d. Christian Kane :*Adam Abel d. Johnny Taylor :*Josh Eagles d. Jeof Caravelle :*Leon Tyrell d. Delikado Championship Match *'October 31st, 2009 (PWF Honor or Horror Night II)' *:Adam Abel d. Leon Tyrell & Josh Eagles to become the 2009 Advent Cup Champion. Final Scores *'Block A' :*Josh Eagles: 9 :*Jeof Caravelle: 6 :*Mark Semmel: 3 :*Paul Sant: 0 *'Block B' :*Leon Tyrell: 9 :*Delikado: 6 :*Bart Sawyer: 3 :*Orge Lambart: 0 *'Block C' :*Adam Abel: 9 :*Jeremy Sterling: 6 :*Johnny Taylor: 3 :*Christian Kane: 0 *'200 Advent Cup Winner:' Adam Abel *'2009 Advent Runner-Ups:' Leon Tyrell & Josh Eagles =Trivia= - To date, Paul Sant is the only man to have participated in both Advent Cups. - Block B has not yet had a participant that became the Advent Cup Champion. Category:Tournament